Origen Divino
by Teul Ehecatl
Summary: El secreto de mi origen solo puede ser visto por ti... No hay nada que pueda explicarse solo con lógica... Pero soy yo quien elije en que realidad vivir... Y si no es nuestro destino reunirnos... entonces... quizás en la tierra del hasta siempre podamos volver a encontrarnos sin miedo a nuestro origen...


**Declaimer: He de aclarar que todo personaje usado en esta obra amateur es propiedad de Sunrise y yo solo he tomado un poco para poder plasmar las ideas que esporadicamente surgen de mi...**

**Sin mas... Quisiera sugerirles escuchen la canción de entrada de Tokio Gohul de Unravel, la cual me acompaño a lo largo de la construcción de este escrito... (¡Nos vemos abajo!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Origen Divino<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esto comenzó no hace mucho…<strong>_

-"¡Hey! ¡Kuga!"-

_**La primera vez que la vi…**_

-"¡Kugaaaa!"-

_**Fue como si presenciara lo insólito…**_

-"¡Kuga! ¡Haznos caso!"-

_**Su mirada…**_

_**Su caminar…**_

_**Hasta su respirar… **_

_**Todo me parecía de otro mundo… **_

-"¡Oiiii! Kugaaaa…"-

_**Algo muy raro en verdad… **_

_**Y mientras la observaba ignorar todo lo que la rodeaba… solo podía pensar en que ésta extraña sensación dio inicio el día en que llego a mi clase por primera vez acompañada de otra chica…**_

_-"Un gusto conocerlos a todos… mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki… espero nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante…"-_

_**-"De amables palabras con un rostro serio..."-**_

_**Recuerdo que eso fue lo primero que pensé al ver su presentación desde mi lugar…**_

_**Muy diferente a la presentación de la chica que al parecer venia con ella…**_

_-"¡Y yo soy Tokiha Mai! ¡Sera un gusto ser su compañera de ahora en adelante!"-_

_**Ambas llamativas de verdad…**_

_**De alguna manera con un aura muy diferente a la de los demás…**_

_**De circunstancias extraordinarias al ingresar a la universidad en un periodo en que los exámenes de admisión habían pasado ya…**_

_**Y la única explicación ofrecida por el par fue el de haber atendido asuntos de índole familiar, l**__**o que retraso su ingreso, por lo que se reincorporarían con el resto de su generación que también tomaban clases conmigo y otros como yo…**_

_**Eran de diferentes cursos…**_

_**De distintas carreras…**_

_**E incluso de diferentes edades…**_

_**Puesto que eran menores que yo al ser de nuevo ingreso…**_

_**Pero el retraso en la reincorporación o las edades no evitaba la atención se volcara a su alrededor…**_

_**Ya que al parecer, yo no era la única en notar algo más que un rostro bonito en ellas…**_

_**Había algo más… **_

_**Algo único… **_

_**Aunque para mí… **_

_**La que destacaba más de entre las dos, era la que poseía un intenso mirar con ojos como el cristal de color jade… **_

_**Pero para mi desgracia…**_

_**Parecía que para ellas nada existía a su alrededor… **_

_**Puesto que la única existencia reconocida entre ellas era su presencia mutua… **_

_**Desde sentarse juntas…**_

_**Platicar juntas…**_

_**Comer juntas…**_

_**Estudiar juntas…**_

_**Nunca se veía a nadie a su alrededor, por mucha que fuera la intención…**_

_**Hasta que sentarse juntas en clase no logro excluirlas del resto del grupo siendo forzadas a trabajar en equipos separados, por instrucciones del tutor de la única clase que compartíamos en ese curso…**_

_**Lo que por un momento me hizo pensar obtendría la oportunidad de intercambiar un par de palabras con la que consideraba resaltaba más de entre las dos…**_

_**Pero el destino al parecer me quiso negar esa posibilidad al colocar a su amiga en mi equipo, dejando a la que respondía al nombre de Natsuki en un equipo mucho muy distante del mío… **_

_**Y el presenciar cada mañana cómo su equipo la acosaba para hacer los deberes, como lo era en ese momento, solo me hacia pensar en que si yo estuviera en su lugar, obtendría la oportunidad de entablar una conversación con ella en lugar de ser ignorada como aquellos…**_

_**¿Pero por qué pensar de esta manera?**_

_**Quizás…**_

_**Solo quizás…**_

_**Por que tenia la ligera sensación de que cada mañana, en su caminata por el campus en dirección a una de sus clases al contemplarla a la distancia en mi propio camino y por un breve momento…**_

_**Creía ser notada a lejanía por una fugaz mirada suya…**_

_**Raro de verdad… **_

-"ah..."-

-"¿Suspirando de nuevo?"-

-"¿De nuevo?"-

-"No has dejado de hacerlo desde hace algún tiempo…"-

-"No me había dado cuenta…"-

_**Sorprendida en la acción de una destellante reflexión… la única alternativa era la de la mentira… **_

_**Aunque…**_

_**No sé porque tendría que mentir, cuando sabia que de alguna manera cada suspiro se debía a esa extraña sensación… **_

-"Mmm… ¿Qué es lo que miras?"-

-"¿Eh?"-

_**Sin muchas alternativas para desviar la acción de mi desliz…**_

_**Mi compañera y amiga parecía descubrir el motivo de mi flaqueza…**_

-"Oh… con que a Kuga-san…"-

-"Solo fue por el alboroto que se arma a su alrededor cada mañana…"-

-"mmm… ¿Enserio?"-

_**Una mirada indagatoria y un obvio gesto de escepticismo…**_

_**Aunque me reusara a abandonar mi mentira…**_

_**Al parecer había sido descubierta… **_

_**De igual manera…**_

_**El instinto de ocultar lo inevitable habitaba en mi como en cualquier otro ser humano… **_

-"Por supuesto… ¿Por qué tendría interés en una estudiante de nuevo ingreso?"-

-"Mmm… pues no lo sé… quizás lo tendrías por la misma razón por la cual la mitad de la universidad lo tiene…"-

-"Claro que no… ¿Por quién me tomas? Además… ¿Por que preguntas? ¿Sera que Haruka-san siente celos?"-

-"¿¡Eh!?"

-"No… Lo lamento Haruka-san… pero he de ser honesta con mis sentimientos, y tendré que decirte que tú no eres mi tipo"-

-"¿¡AHH!?"-

-"Lo sé… quizás te tome un poco de tiempo el que lo superes… pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré dispuesta a ofrecerte mi amistad…"-

-"¿¡Pero qué dices!? IDIOTA"-

-"Fu fu fu"-

_**Si tuviera que describirlo con una sola palabra quizás sería con…**_

"_**Fácil"… para evadir lo incomodo del momento… **_

_**Y con eso podía dejar aquello en la categoría de irrelevante para seguir con nuestro camino… **_

-"¡Mju! De cualquier forma… no tienes que preocuparte por que te roben la popularidad… son exóticas pero la fama pasara y en un mes o dos ya serán una parte más de la universidad sin mucha relevancia…"-

-"Si… tienes razón…"-

_**¿Popularidad? **_

_**Era verdad…**_

_**No era ignorante de mi propia belleza y lo que esta provocaba a mí alrededor…**_

_**¿Pero era eso lo que me preocupaba? ¿Qué me robaran la atención del campus?**_

_**Claro que no… **_

_**Aunque...si era una buena excusa para mirarla de vez en cuando sin reserva…**_

_**A pesar de saberme ignorada como el resto…**_

_**Y era quizás este aspecto la única cosa que si me preocupaba…**_

_**Lo que me llevaba a preguntarme con frecuencia, ¿Por que llamaba tan poderosamente mi atención?**_

_**Comenzaba a sentirme rara de verdad…**_

_**Y nunca imagine que todo se complicaría aun mas cuando note por primera vez que en la clase que compartíamos ella no asistió a pesar de haberse paseado momentos antes por los amplios caminos de la universidad… **_

-"¿Crees que le haya sucedido algo a Kuga-san?"-

-"Quizás se canso de ser acosada por su equipo de trabajo"-

-"Pero… y ¿Tokiha-san?"-

-"A ella no parece desagradarle la atención, pero ellas nunca se mueven separadas… así que quizás la este acompañando en donde quiera que se encuentren…"-

-"Puede que tengas razón…"-

_**La conversación casual de compañeros es normalmente irrelevante para mí…**_

_**Pero daba igual…**_

_**Parecía todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, llamaba mi atención… **_

_**Ciertamente se sentía extraño no tenerla en el lugar, a pesar de estar distanciadas entre lugares…**_

_**Y el ver dos gradas debajo de mi lugar en donde ella acostumbra sentarse con su amiga los días de clase, solo me hace notar lo mucho que presto atención a lo que sucede a su alrededor…**_

_**Un detalle difícil de aceptar…**_

_**Por lo que solo me queda tomar nota de todo lo que el profesor dice en busca de ignorar el hecho que me asalta… **_

-"Mouuu… Fujino… No entiendo cómo es que lograste permanecer despierta hasta el final de la clase"-

-"No es algo difícil cuando la literatura te apasiona"-

-"Mmm… pues si que eres dedicada a tu carrera, puesto que a comparación tuya, más de la mitad del grupo incluyéndome no pudo evitar tomar una pequeña siesta con la clase del profesor Homura"-

-"Fu fu fu, bueno eso no es sorpresa Haruka-san… diría que lo seria cuando logres mantenerte despierta en todas las clases"-

-"¡Hey!"-

-"Fu fu fu"-

_**Dogmatica y trivial conversación…**_

_**Lo que sea por evitar confesar que la verdadera razón por la cual no caí somnolienta con la clase que era en verdad aburrida era el hecho de intentar ignorar la ausencia de cierta compañera… **_

_**Pero de igual forma…**_

_**¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme por ocultar algo así?**_

_**Una vez más la necesidad de distracción o huida me asalta…**_

_**Y esa era una incómoda sensación estando acompañada…**_

-"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?"-

-"¿Eh?"-

_**Una pregunta que bien podría encajar con mis sensaciones sin fin…**_

_**Pero la sorpresa me toma desprevenida…**_

-"Hablo de las siguientes dos horas"-

-"Ah…"-

_**Cierto… ¿Qué me sorprende? Lo que pueda estar ocultando no puede ser motivo de indagación… cuando he disimulado a la perfección…**_

_**Lo obvio seria lo siguiente…**_

_**Actuar como de costumbre… **_

-"Tu aun tienes dos clases más verdad ¿Haruka-san?"-

-"Si… Por eso te pregunto si tienes algo más que hacer"-

_**Veo su cara enrarecer…**_

_**Pero eso no puede distraerme ya…**_

_**Así que hablar con la verdad quizás me relaje y la relaje a ella también… **_

-"Planeo ir por unos cuantos libros a la biblioteca y quizás después ir a comer un refrigerio antes de la siguiente clase que a mí me toca"-

-"En ese caso, espero nos vemos al final del día"-

-"Si"-

-"Bien..., ¡nos vemos!"-

-"Que te vaya bien"-

_**Estirando mi mano para despedir a mi amiga, solo se me ocurre que tratar con ella es en suma fácil…**_

_**No hay conversaciones aburridas o muy largas…**_

_**Solo lo necesario…**_

_**Pero el tener eso también figura como desventaja…**_

_**Ya que en mi búsqueda de distracción, llega a mi el detalle de que al tener todo ese tiempo libre mi mente vuelva a volar preguntándome el por qué de la ausencia de esa mañana en esa clase… **_

_**Nada normal de verdad…**_

_**Así que mi única alternativa quizás sea el de cumplir con lo dicho, con la diferencia de que en lugar de tomar un refrigerio, el leer por adelantado los libros hallados en la biblioteca, sentada en una tranquila banca a la sombra de un cerezo serian el remedio perfecto para mi tranquilidad perturbada con raros pensamientos…**_

-"Creo que este lugar será perfecto…"-

_**La fresca brisa, acompañada de los ligeros pétalos caer…**_

_**Adentrarme en la lectura con la calma de la naturaleza…**_

_**Mirar quizás de vez en cuando el cielo azul con las cambiantes nubes pasearse en el panorama…**_

_**Momentos irremplazables que conseguían llevarme lejos de lo que me rodeaba…**_

_**Hasta que…**_

_**Encerrada en el mundo de mi espacio libre…**_

_**Un par de mechones obscuros llamaron mi atención junto a unas cuantas palabras… **_

-"Tienes un agradable aroma…"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Lo lamento… ¿Te he interrumpido?"-

-"Un poco…"-

_**Respuesta automática…**_

_**No puedo creer se encuentre frente mío esta persona… **_

_**De jeans, delgada playera de tirantes azul acero y una ligera chaqueta obscura con un par de lentes semiobscuros que no lograban ocultar en su totalidad su bellos ojos… **_

**De alguna forma todo su ser resaltaba en el tranquilo lugar que había elegido para mi lectura… **

**Y a falta de mas conversación…**

**Una pregunta vino de ella…**

-"¿Puedo tomar asiento?"-

-"Claro…"-

_**Una leve sonrisa con una acción inmediata…**_

_**No tengo idea la clase de rostro que tengo…**_

_**Pero por alguna razón siento mi corazón dar impetuosos latidos en mi ser…**_

_**Solo son unos segundos antes de que la conversación iniciara sin yo estar preparada… **_

-"He notado que estamos en la misma clase de Homura-sensei…"-

-"Me parece que así es…"-

_**Quizás oculto más de lo que siento…**_

_**Y tengo la ligera sensación de que mi rostro es uno muy parecido al de la tranquilidad…**_

_**Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo durara así?**_

_**Espero que sea lo suficiente como para sobrellevar una conversación decente… **_

-"Me preguntaba si podrías prestarme los apuntes del día de hoy, ya que no he podido asistir a su clase"-

_**Ligeros movimientos…**_

_**Y solo puedo apreciar cómo se quitaba el par de lentes que medio ocultaban sus ojos para mirarme y dificultar el que capte el pedido que me hacía en esos momentos…**_

_**Ya que ni siquiera tuve que razonarlo mucho…**_

_**Solo evite su mirada un momento, sin respuesta a su pedido para dirigir mis manos al cuaderno que guardaba en mi bolso y sacarlo inmediatamente…**_

-"Toma"-

_**Un leve gesto de sorpresa…**_

_**¿Me pregunto por qué será?**_

_**Tal vez mi actitud no es muy amistosa…**_

_**Pero no es algo que pueda evitar…**_

_**Los nervios me invaden y la confusión por esa sensación solo me deja reaccionar de esa manera…**_

-"Gracias"-

-"No hay de que… solo asegúrate de devolverlos antes de la siguiente clase de Homura-sensei, ¿Esta bien?"-

-"¿Te molesta si los copio en este momento?"-

-"¿Eh…?"-

_**Una petición que me toma por sorpresa… **_

_**No estaba preparada para la compañía…**_

_**Y mucho menos para la suya…**_

_**¿Pero que podía hacer?**_

_**¿Negarme?**_

_**Quizás alegando me distraía de la lectura…**_

_**Pero el impulso una vez más en ese breve instante le ha ganado a la razón… **_

-"Adelante"-

-"Gracias, no tardare"-

_**Silencio "incomodo"…**_

_**Puedo escuchar su pluma deslizarse en el papel de su propio cuaderno mientras transcribe mis notas…**_

_**Y sus ligeros movimientos al cambiar de pagina, mientras que siento mis manos sudar al sostener el libro que aparento leer…**_

_**¿Qué es esto que siento?**_

_**Tengo la necesidad de verla aunque sea de reojo…**_

_**Para comprobar que lo que está pasando no es un engaño…**_

_**Pero temo que el calor que siento se manifieste en mi rostro si lo hago… **_

_**No es normal… **_

_**En definitiva esto no es normal…**_

_**Pero en medio de mi debate mental…**_

_**La manifestación de aquellos suaves sonidos son detenidos y no tengo más remedio que voltear cuando un breve llamado es pronunciado… **_

-"Oye"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"De casualidad lo que lees es la ¿"Lista Real Sumeria"?"-

_**La pregunta me sorprende…**_

_**No hay muchos que puedan distinguir con facilidad este tipo de lecturas…**_

_**Y aun menos los que se interesan en las mismas…**_

-"Pues si…"-

-"Una lectura maravillosa de verdad"-

_**Otra sonrisa…**_

_**De alguna forma me entusiasma ver una expresión así…**_

_**Y el impulso vuelve a dominarme…**_

-"¿Qué me dices de este?"-

-"¿El poema épico de Gilgamesh?"-

-"Si…"-

-"Creo que es una verdadera pena que las tablillas originales hayan sido tratadas de tal forma que apenas y puede interpretarse la historia de uno de los reyes de las primeras civilizaciones que se tiene registro en el mundo"-

_**Una respuesta inteligente de verdad…**_

_**¿Sera coincidencia que ella guste de la lectura que a mí me apasiona?**_

_**No puedo evitar continuar con la conversación… **_

-"¿Qué me dices de la trama?"-

-"Me parece que la búsqueda filosófica y atormentada de la vida eterna por la pena que embargaba al rey por la pérdida de su querido amigo Enkidu es una de las situaciones emblemáticas de la epopeya, sin mencionar que describe sucesos que se repiten mucho tiempo después en otro tipo de obras y mitos como son los de los griegos que asemejan mucho sus dioses a los de la descripción de los dioses sumerios y babilónicos, como es el caso de la diosa Ihstar…"-

_**Asombro y fascinación…**_

_**Compartir el gusto por la mitología antigua fue una sorpresa en demasía agradable…**_

_**Y lo que comenzó como un simple comentario se volvió rápidamente en una amena conversación…**_

-"¿Qué me dices de la descripción de dioses similares a los reptiles?"-

-"¿Hablas de dragones?"-

-"En diferentes culturas alrededor del mundo hacen aparición de una u otra forma con distintos nombres pero con características similares, desde el continente americano como es el dios Quetzalcóatl, pasando por el europeo con las leyendas del cantar de los nibelungos y la heroica hazaña de Sigfrido o los mitos que describen a la Hidra de Lerna, hasta llegar con el emblemático continente asiático con Yamata-no-Orochi y los semidioses Nagas del Majábharata "-

-"Je je je"-

_**Una risa que cortaba con mi entusiasmo…**_

_**¿Qué le hacía gracia?**_

_**Pensé conversábamos con seriedad de deidades…**_

-"¿Dije algo que te causara gracia?"-

-"¿Eh? No… perdona… es solo que cuando mencionaste esos dioses me hiciste recordar una teoría graciosa que escuche en algún lugar…"-

-"¿Y de que trata esa teoría?"-

_**Tal vez mi pronunciación fue seria…**_

_**Ya que la divertida sonrisa se fue en un instante… **_

_**Algo que lamentaba internamente…**_

_**Pero el que se rían de mí, cuando hablaba de algo que es de mi completo interés solo podía provocar reacciones así…**_

_**Lo que para mi desgracia solo podía significar el inicio de un interrogatorio para intentar solucionar torpemente ese pequeño tropiezo…**_

-"¿Y? ¿De qué trata esa teoría?"-

-"De extraterrestres con forma de dinosaurios inteligentes que fundaron la humanidad… jejejeje"-

_**La risa que no podía ser contenida…**_

_**Y una teoría con una explicación por demás muy fuera de lugar…**_

_**Lejos del enfado…**_

_**O quizás de sentirme burlada…**_

_**No pude evitar reírme también…**_

-"Jejejeje"-

-"Jajajaja"-

_**Que sensación tan agradable de verdad…**_

_**¿Cómo podía experimentar aquello con una chica que apenas y conocía de vista?**_

_**No me lo podía explicar…**_

_**Pero antes de poder percatarme de eso…**_

_**El sonido de una campanilla estridente proveniente de mi bolso interrumpió el momento…**_

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Disculpa"-

_**Limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que surgieron de ese momento de hilaridad, extraje el celular que reclamaba atención con una alarma…**_

-"...Oh…"-

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Es mi alarma… y eso significa que es momento de ir a mi clase"-

-"¿A tu clase?"-

-"Si…"-

_**No podía creer lo rápido que habían trascurrido dos horas…**_

_**Mi percepción del tiempo me decía que habían sido apenas unos minutos…**_

_**Pero el tiempo no mentía y la separación era inevitable…**_

_**Ya que…**_

_**Después de todo…**_

_**Apenas y nos conocíamos…**_

_**No podía inventarme algo para quedarme y arriesgarme a parecer una loca más que la perseguía…**_

_**Como si ella no tuviera suficiente con sus compañeros de clase… **_

-"Es una lástima…"-

-"¿Eh?"-

_**¿Escuchaba bien?**_

_**¿Decía que era una lástima?**_

_**Por un momento creo imaginar ella quiere quedarse a conversar más tiempo tanto como yo lo deseaba… **_

_**Pero creo que solo lo alucino… **_

-"¿Tendrás más clases después de esta?"-

-"Afortunadamente para mi, el día de hoy solo me queda terminar con esta asignatura para finalizar con mi jornada"-

-"En ese caso… ¿Estaría bien si te espero?"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Si te parece bien… podríamos ir a tomar un café o algo y continuar con este pequeño teorizaje…"-

-"…"-

_**No puedo responder…**_

_**La idea me emociona…**_

_**Pero no sé cómo reaccionar…**_

_**Veo su rostro contraerse con algo de aflicción…**_

_**Quizás esté pensando que no quiero aceptar…**_

_**¿Pero cómo puedo evitar piense eso?**_

_**El nerviosismo no me deja responder como debería…**_

_**Hasta que ella lo resuelve con un simple argumento… **_

-"Además…Aun quisiera devolverte tus notas antes que finalice el día…"-

_**Ciertamente ella podría devolvérmelas el día siguiente o en el momento en que nos encontremos de nuevo en clase…**_

_**Pero teniendo una oportunidad así…**_

_**¿Por qué habría de negarme con argumentos así?**_

_**Solo me queda darme prisa antes de que mi silencio sea interpretado de forma errónea…**_

-"Son dos horas… ¿No te aburrirás en ese lapso de tiempo?"-

_**¿Por qué será que siento temor de su respuesta?**_

_**Todo indica que ella me esperara puesto que lo propuso inicialmente…**_

_**Pero sabiendo esto…**_

_**¿Por qué será que aun siento temor a que se retracte?**_

-"No te preocupes… Creo que será una buena oportunidad para pensar en otras teorías que pueda compartir contigo"-

_**Otra suave sonrisa…**_

_**¿Por qué siento como si debiera apreciar cada gesto?**_

_**No son grandes o exageradas sus sonrisas…**_

_**Apenas y son ligeras con un suave toque…**_

_**Pero acompañadas de su intenso mirar, solo provocan más de un latido en mí…**_

_**Extraña sensación…**_

_**Mejor huir antes que quedarme como estatua contemplando indefinidamente una expresión así…**_

-"Entonces nos vemos…"-

-"Claro… ¿Pero en donde estarás?"-

-"En la sala 4 de conferencias de la facultad de literatura"-

-"En ese caso te veré en cuanto salgas"-

-"De acuerdo…"-

-"Nos vemos"-

-"Si…"-

_**Una breve despedida…**_

_**Solo podía caminar deprisa antes de sentir mi rostro delataría mi emoción…**_

_**Y quizás el percibir su mirar detrás de mí solo podía empeorar dicha sensación…**_

_**¿Qué es lo que haría con sentimientos así?**_

_**Por primera vez en la vida no podía prestar atención a nada de lo que se me decía…**_

_**La clase que tomaba se llevaba a cabo en el segundo piso de un viejo y rustico edificio que poseía ventanales que dejaban entrever los jardines más próximos…**_

_**Y al aceptar que no podía captar nada de lo que el profesor en turno impartía mi vista solo pudo ver a la lejanía…**_

_**Encontrándome con sorpresa una banca bastante cerca del edificio con una figura conocida reposando en ella…**_

_**De piernas cruzadas, un brazo extendido que se recargaba en el respaldo de la banca y un libro en su otra mano que ayudaba a sobrellevar la espera…**_

_**No podía creer que de verdad ella se encontrara lidiando con el tiempo que restaba para reunirse conmigo…**_

_**Y una vez mas la sensación de latido me invadía…**_

_**-**_"Fujino, ten la amabilidad de recitar el segundo párrafo de la pagina 10"-

-"...Si..."-

_**Interrumpida por el profesor que al parecer había notado mi distracción para preguntarme algo relativo a la clase…**_

_**Tuve que regresar toda mi atención al profesor, alejando mi vista de la que al parecer había sentido mi mirada ya que regresaba su vista a lo alto para ver como yo volteaba de inmediato en dirección al que me cuestionaba… **_

_**A partir de ese pequeño momento…**_

_**Los minutos se volvieron extrañamente eternos…**_

_**No faltaba mucho para que la clase diera por terminada…**_

_**Pero la urgencia ya me invadía…**_

_**Y cuando por fin se nos dio la salida…**_

_**Creo haber sido la primera en haber cruzado la puerta sin siquiera despedirme de mis compañeros o el tutor…**_

_**Todo para llegar a la planta baja y dirigirme a la banca en la que ella aun esperaba por mí…**_

-"Hola…"-

-"¿Oh? ¿Termino tu clase?"-

-"Si…"-

-"Me da gusto"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Por alguna razón sentí que fue largo el tiempo"-

_**Una rara y coincidente declaración…**_

_**¿Qué podía responder ante aquella afirmación?**_

_**El silencio al parecer me había atrapado más de una vez en ese día…**_

_**Y solo en presencia de ella…**_

_**Algo que nunca me había pasado… **_

_**Pero gracias al cielo, ella parecía ser experta en romper silencios…**_

-"Aunque… Afortunadamente…. El tiempo me dio oportunidad de terminar de pasar tus apuntes y de pensar en algunos detalles que estaba pasando por alto…"-

-"¿Detalles? ¿De qué hablas?"-

-"Si… como por ejemplo, que no me he presentado adecuadamente…"-

-"¿Eh?"-

_**Esa sí que era otra sorpresa…**_

_**¿Presentarse?**_

_**Me hubiera gustado decir que ya sabía quién era…**_

_**Que quizás había notado su presencia por mucho tiempo y conocía lo que quizás ella me diría…**_

_**Pero de igual manera el escucharla era algo que no quería desaprovechar…**_

-"Soy Kuga Natsuki… y es un gusto conocerte"-

-"Fu fu fu"-

-"¿Te he hecho gracia?"-

_**La verdad es que no podía evitar reír por un momento…**_

_**Desde el momento en que apareció frente a mi para pedir solo mis apuntes hasta el hecho de h**__**aber pasado cerca de dos horas hablando de literatura, mitología y otros temas en común…**_

_**Era gracioso pensar que apenas se le ocurriera tener tales consideraciones...**_

_**¿Qué la habría motivado a presentarse al fin?**_

_**No importaba…**_

_**A final de cuentas yo tampoco había tomado la iniciativa…**_

_**Y antes de que aquello se mal interpretara…**_

_**El corresponder a la cortesía que me daba mientras devolvía lo que parecía era mi cuaderno era lo único que podía hacer… **_

-"Es un placer, Kuga-san, mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru y espero nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante"-

_**Tomando mis apuntes…**_

_**Con una sonrisa que quizás delataba mi emoción que había permanecido escondida…**_

_**Apenas y contemple una reacción de sorpresa estática que al parecer no se esperaba lo que yo decía en esos momentos…**_

_**Algo muy agradable de observar…**_

_**Hasta que pasados los segundos en los que ella tardo en reaccionar, unas cuantas palabras fueron emitidas…**_

-"Claro… Y… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?"-

-"Mmm… pues, Kuga-san sugirió tomaríamos un café para continuar con nuestra conversación… así que pensé tendría algo en mente"-

_**Observación perspicaz…**_

_**De verdad que estaba tentando mi suerte…**_

_**Pero parecía inevitable tomarla desprevenida…**_

_**Y su rostro, para mi asombro parecía un libro abierto…**_

_**Ya que su reacción no se hizo esperar, aceptando lo obvio…**_

-"¡Cierto! Tienes razón… Hay un café muy agradable cerca de aquí, ¿Te gustaría ir?"-

-"Por supuesto…"-

-"Perfecto"-

_**Comenzando una breve caminata…**_

_**No percibía hacia donde nos dirigíamos…**_

_**Pensaba llegaríamos a pie al lugar que ella sugería…**_

_**Pero cuando terminamos en el estacionamiento del campus principal y nos detuvimos frente a una motocicleta de colores negros y azules seguía sin entender lo que sucedería después…**_

-"¿Te importaría subir en esto?"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Aunque el lugar es cercano, creo conveniente que para aprovechar el tiempo podríamos llegar más rápido con mi motocicleta…"-

_**Era obvio que ella no tenía ninguna consideración a la falda marrón que llevaba ese día…**_

_**La cual a pesar de no ser muy larga el que fuera holgada representaba un peligro inminente ante la posibilidad de que fuera atrapada por la llanta y se enredarse en ella lo que seguramente ocasionaría un penoso accidente…**_

_**Sin mencionar que la blusa blanca que había elegido para ese día carecía de mangas y a pesar de aun haber rayos de sol, el viento a una gran velocidad probablemente me produciría escalofríos sin fin…**_

_**Pero al parecer para ella toda esta cuestión tenía una solución… **_

-"Si no te molesta puedes usar esta chaqueta"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Te protegerá del frió, además podemos doblar bien tu falda para que no ocurran accidentes... también puedes usar un casco ya que traigo uno extra"-

_**Parecía tener todo previsto…**_

_**La chamarra de color negro con líneas rojas parecía estar hecha para resistir las ráfagas de aire…**_

_**Y el casco del mismo color prevendría cualquier tipo de incidente…**_

_**Así que sin ánimo de resistencia, solo puse atención a las instrucciones dadas para montar primero la motocicleta y doblar mi falda de tal manera que se resguardaría de todo lo que pudiera pasar…**_

_**Posteriormente, vi como ella cerraba la chaqueta que había traído puesta todo el tiempo y se colocaba el casco para abordar frente mío… **_

-"Si tienes miedo, puedes sostenerte de mí y todo estará bien"-

_**Ni tarde ni perezoso…**_

_**No lo pensé dos veces…**_

_**Apenas me dio esa instrucción y ya la había rodeado…**_

_**Ciertamente se sentía más seguridad ir de esa manera…**_

_**Pero quizás…**_

_**La sensación de aferrarme a ella era lo que motivo mi acción en primer lugar…**_

_**Por lo que, en cuanto estuvimos listas sentí el motor arrancar para salir de inmediato del lugar… **_

_**El camino tranquilo se percibía…**_

_**El miedo que sentía al estar en movimiento evitaba que abriera los ojos para apreciar el panorama…**_

_**Y la única sensación que podía registrar era el calor de la espalda que abrazaba…**_

_**Así como la firmeza del cuerpo al que me aferraba…**_

_**Era una lástima que no pudiera abrir los ojos en un momento así…**_

_**Pero con todo lo que percibía me era suficiente…**_

_**Hasta que llegamos al lugar destinado…**_

_**Estacionando el vehículo en un estacionamiento un tanto obscuro al ser subterráneo…**_

_**Pero antes de darme cuenta de eso, lo primero que pude sentir era el cuerpo al que me había pegado, separarse de mí para descender de la motocicleta e informarme lo obvio…**_

-"Hemos llegado… ¿Estás bien?"-

_**Tal vez mi postura estática daba a entender un malestar…**_

_**Pero lo cierto es que no podía decir que me hubiera gustado permanecer un rato más de la forma en que veníamos…**_

_**Así que mi única alternativa era el de responder a como cualquiera lo haría…**_

-"Si… estoy bien, ¿En dónde estamos?"-

-"Se llama "Ar gyfer blas" y es un café contemporáneo"-

-"¿"Por gusto" en galés?"-

-"Wuow… es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que descifra el significado del nombre a la primera…"-

-"Fu fu fu… ¿Enserio?"-

-"Si…"-

_**Al parecer las sorpresas no cesarían…**_

_**Era parte de mi carrera el descifrar textos en diferentes lenguas y por ende un nombre así no representaría dificultad en mi acervo cultural…**_

_**Así que iniciando la conversación desde ese instante en que en la que ella me daba la mano para bajar de su motocicleta todo indicaba aquello comenzaría de una agradable manera…**_

_**No paso mucho tiempo entre acomodar todo lo respectivo para subir y adentrarnos a un rustico lugar invadido por un delicioso aroma a granos de café…**_

_**En el cual elegimos de inmediato una mesa en la cual situarnos para ordenar un par de emparedados con algunas bebidas, lo que produjo a su vez la continuación de la conversación tan esperada…**_

-"Y… ¿Qué es lo que estudias?"-

-"Letras y literatura antigua"-

-"Oh… Así que es por eso que conoces tanto de mitología"-

-"Bueno… tal vez sea por eso… pero creo que es también porque me apasiona ese tema lo que me ha llevado a adquirir todo tipo de conocimientos relacionados con lo mismo… pero eso me hace preguntarme, ¿Qué es lo que estudias tu como para saber tanto? ¿Sera que eres una Kohai mía?-

-"¿Eh? ¿Kohai? ¿Qué es una Kohai?"-

_**Una pregunta que me tomaba desprevenida…**_

_**¿Cómo es que no conocía el término de designación común para las estudiantes de grados inferiores?**_

_**La curiosidad me invadía…**_

_**Pero antes de indagar, era preciso aclarar el por qué de ese término…**_

-"Pues veras… una Kohai es alguien menor a una persona que estudia lo mismo"-

-"Oh… entiendo… pero en ese caso, yo no soy una Kohai tuya"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Es verdad que soy de nuevo ingreso, pero estudio Derecho y Política Internacional"-

-"Ya veo… entonces es por eso que compartimos la clase de literatura Universal"-

-"Supongo que así es"-

_**Escuetas y directas respuestas…**_

_**Por alguna razón cada palabra suya me era de interés y a medida que nos conocíamos, el latido que pensaba olvidado en mi pecho, creyendo se había acostumbrado a la compañía inesperada se incrementaba con cada mirada…**_

_**Con cada leve sonrisa…**_

_**Y la conversación antes amena se tornaba agradable…**_

_**Hasta el punto de entrar en cierta confianza…**_

-"Así que eres dos años mayor que yo"-

-"Así es… eso podría convertirme en tu One-sama, Fu fu fu"-

-"¿Mmmm… y que tal si mejor te llamo Anne-san?"-

_**Una contra respuesta con una mirada seductora…**_

_**O esa era la impresión que me daba… **_

_**Y de alguna forma aquello corto con mi pequeño juego…**_

_**No obstante, antes de continuar en el silencio, lo único que podía hacer era optar por hablar en serio…**_

_**O al menos aparentar que lo hacía… **_

-"Fu fu fu, no hace falta, en realidad, si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre y si es posible poder yo llamarte por el tuyo…"-

-"En ese caso, estará bien con Shizuru-san?"-

_**Si por un momento considere que con esa propuesta cortaría con su atractivo gesto, jamás imagine lo que pasaría al escuchar mi nombre salir de de sus labios… **_

_**Era como sentir vibrar mi ser…**_

_**Como si fuera llamada por primera vez…**_

_**A pesar de sentirme cómoda en todo momento, e**__**l encontrar todas esas sensaciones y recordar las anteriores antes de siquiera poder dirigirle la palabra me era confuso…**_

_**Pero más confuso aun era el reusarme a abandonar todo lo que estaba sintiendo…**_

-"Claro que si… puedes llamarme incluso solo Shizuru si lo deseas"-

-"Gracias por la consideración… por supuesto tu también puedes llamarme solo Natsuki…"-

_**Era un permiso que no dudaría en usar…**_

_**Quería escucharme a mi misma pronunciar su nombre… **_

_**Y como así lo deseaba no deje de hablar en la medida de lo posible…**_

_**Desde trivialidades hasta investigaciones…**_

_**Cualquier cosa por llamarla o hacer que ella me llamara…**_

_**De manera que no recuerdo haber tenido una conversación igual en mucho tiempo…**_

-"Entonces Shizuru… ¿No estarás contenta hasta que se pruebe la existencia de un dragón real que de legalidad a los mitos de las culturas de antaño?"-

-"No digo que me obsesionare con ello Natsuki… pero la verdad es que estaría muy satisfecha si eso sucediera… ya que lo único que se reportan son hallazgos de fósiles de dinosaurios y no de los llamados dragones que son mencionados en innumerables civilizaciones, lo que quizás desmentiría el "origen divino" de las deidades…"-

-"¿Origen Divino?"-

-"A todos los dioses y semidioses, así como criaturas míticas se les designo un origen divino… único y extraordinario, lo que los dotaba de habilidades y características muy superiores a lls de los seres humanos… Por lo que encontrar un fósil que coincidirá al 100% con las descripciones míticas e históricas desmentiría la inmortalidad o invulnerabilidad de estos supuestos dioses…"-

-"Pfff… Si que eres persistente…"-

-"Fufufu, lo tomare como un halago si no te molesta…"-

-"Al contrario… creo que un halago así no llegaría a cubrir la totalidad de tu capacidad…"-

_**De conversaciones triviales a pequeños roces entre manos, acompañados de halagos…**_

_**Conexión de miradas y sonrisas…**_

_**Sentía que quizás lo que fuera que ocurriera estaba siendo correspondido…**_

_**Y la conversación que sosteníamos era el preámbulo de algo mas…**_

_**Ya que los minutos convertidas en horas volaron una vez mas… **_

_**Hasta que la noche nos sorprendió y tuvimos que parar…**_

-"Creo que… es hora de irnos…"-

_**Era cierto…**_

_**Pero no quería admitirlo…**_

_**Así que con algo de pena, solo pude asentir…**_

-"Quizás… podamos venir más seguido… justo como hoy…"-

-"Seria un verdadero placer si me honraras con tu compañía una vez más en un día cercano a este Shizuru"-

_**Amables así como educadas palabras…**_

_**¿Por qué todo lo que hacía o decía provocaba latidos en mi corazón?**_

_**Su mirada…**_

_**Su movimiento…**_

_**Su sonreír…**_

_**Por un momento sentí su mano colocarse sobre la mía…**_

_**No había respondido a su última propuesta de compañía…**_

_**Pero al parecer mi silencio con un posible sonrojo era todo lo que hablaba en mi lugar...**_

_**Así que solo reaccione a como el instinto me daba…**_

_**Acercarme lentamente aprovechando la mano que me sostenía…**_

_**Sentir cada vez más cerca la cálida respiración… con la impresión de que ella también se había acercado…**_

_**Y lo que fuera que pensaba, se había ido por un momento…**_

_**Hasta que una interrupción indeseada se interpuso…**_

-"Señoritas…"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Ya vamos a cerrar… por lo que les pedimos se preparen para salir…"-

-"Oh… por supuesto…"-

_**Sin mucha claridad de lo que estaba a punto de suceder…**_

_**Mi única reacción podía ser la de apartar mi mano de la de ella…**_

_**Dejando Natsuki hablara por las dos…**_

_**Para solicitar la cuenta, pagarla y retirarnos finalmente…**_

_**Llegando en silencio hasta la motocicleta que nos había llevado a ese lugar… **_

-"Natsuki… insisto en pagar la mitad por lo menos…"-

-"No es necesario Shizuru… además… es mi forma de agradecer la agradable compañía y conversación…"-

-"Aun así… yo también quisiera poder agradecerte lo mismo… hoy ha sido increíble…"-

-"Entonces… ¿Qué tal si me lo agradeces de otra forma?"-

_**En medio de la tenue obscuridad del estacionamiento subterráneo…**_

_**Con silencio absoluto y soledad por la hora que nos había tomado por sorpresa…**_

_**Aquella solicitud hacía eco en mi mente…**_

_**Sintiendo como Natsuki se acercaba a mí, tomando mi cintura suavemente con una mano y mi barbilla con la otra…**_

-"Quizás… esto sea muy rápido… pero… hay algo en ti que no me permite esperar…"-

-"¿Eh…?"-

-"¿Y si continuamos con lo que dejamos pendiente allá arriba?"-

_**No podía reaccionar…**_

_**De verdad todo pasaba muy rápido…**_

_**Pero por alguna razón mi deseo no era detener aquello…**_

_**Y si la excusa era el pago de una sencilla cuenta en ese caso…**_

_**Con gusto aprovecharía la oportunidad… **_

-"Natsuki…"-

-"¿Serias mía si te lo pidiera?"-

_**Susurros que mi cuerpo recibía extasiado…**_

_**No había explicación para lo que pasaba…**_

_**Mi mente solo podía registrar la cercanía y un calor ascendente…**_

_**Un beso me era urgente ya…**_

_**Y el roce apenas perceptible se detuvo sin yo conocer la razón… **_

-"¿Natsuki?"-

_**El agarre que ella tenía en mi se había hecho más fuerte…**_

_**Por alguna razón su cuerpo antes relajado se sentía rígido…**_

_**Y mis ojos antes cerrados por lo que estaba a punto de pasar se habrían para contemplar a una Natsuki que parecía ver a un lado, lejos de mi…**_

_**No conocía la razón…**_

_**Pero un ruido a la distancia parecía el causante…**_

-"¿Natsuki?"-

-"Perdón…"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Quizás lo mejor sea esperar e irnos de inmediato de aquí…"-

_**Palabras insólitas…**_

_**¿Por qué me ofrecía perdón?**_

_**Y peor aun… ¿Por qué deseaba irse ya?**_

_**¿Acaso era que yo no había respondido a nada?**_

_**¿O seria que en realidad jugaba conmigo?**_

_**Nada tenía sentido…**_

_**Hasta que un gruñido proveniente de la zona más obscura del lugar llamo mi atención sin remedio…**_

-"Natsuki… ¿Qué es eso?"-

-"…"-

_**No había respuesta…**_

_**Solo una Natsuki que de inmediato me soltó para colocarse frente a mí para esperar lo que al parecer se escondía en las sombras…**_

_**Nada salió…**_

_**Solo un sin número de lo que parecían espinas de color negro que hicieron Natsuki se girara en mi dirección para abrazarme y protegerme…**_

-"¡No te muevas!"-

_**Fue lo único que escuche…**_

_**Los ruidos que esas cosas provocaban alrededor era uno de destrucción…**_

_**El rasgado de ropa y un dolor intenso fue lo que le siguió…**_

_**Mis ojos cerrados no se abrieron hasta que el ruido ceso…**_

_**Encontrando a Natsuki inmóvil protegiéndome con más de una herida en su ser…**_

_**Producto de aquellas espinas que la perforaron y rasgaron en un parpadeo…**_

-"¡Natsuki!"-

_**El miedo me invadió…**_

_**La impresión de ver tanta sangre emanar de ella hicieron perdiera la compostura…**_

_**Y el que no se moviera era una mala señal…**_

_**Hasta que, al intentar reaccionara, me di cuenta que mi pierna y brazo tenían rasguños que también sangraban…**_

_**Lo que imposibilito mi intención de ayudar….**_

_**Sin embargo... En medio de esa revelación sentí era liberada por los brazos de Natsuki que provoco mi cuerpo se derrumbara…**_

_**Las piernas me temblaban…**_

_**Mas por el miedo que por las heridas…**_

_**Natsuki no reaccionaba ni emitía palabra alguna…**_

_**Solo podía observar como giraba su cabeza para ver a los alrededores que de entre las sombras surgían una serie de monstruos con forma de reptiles negros, con ojos de color azul acero y alas que los hacían parecer… dragones…**_

-"Pero que…"-

_**No podía creer lo que veía…**_

_**¿Acaso se trataba de una pesadilla?**_

_**¿O la filmación de una especie de película de terror?**_

_**¿Cómo era posible lo que veía?**_

_**Nada tenía sentido… **_

_**Y todo pasaba muy rápido…**_

_**El miedo impedía racionalizara todo lo que veía…**_

_**Y la voz ausente de Natsuki volvía a mis oídos... **_

-"Shizuru…"-

_**Visiblemente rígida…**_

_**Con sangre emanando de sus brazos, piernas y rostro…**_

_**La visión de todo no me dejaba responder…**_

_**Así que…**_

_**Lo único que podía hacer… era escuchar… **_

-"¿Que dirías… si te dijera que…. todo lo que te rodea no es lo que parece?"-

_**Un leve ladeo de su rostro que solo dejo entrever su mirada distante…**_

_**Algo muy distinto a la persona que había contemplado todo el día…**_

_**Era frió…**_

_**Un tanto enojado…**_

_**Con un toque de tristeza y ferocidad…**_

_**Pero las circunstancias no ameritaban tal contemplación…**_

_**Así que…**_

_**Haciendo caso a mi natural instinto de supervivencia, grite lo que cualquiera haría en una situación tan irreal como lo era aquella… **_

-"¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Pero de que estás hablando!? ¡Hay que huir!"-

_**La urgencia en mi era patente y la situación era muy obvia como para conservar la calma muy al contrario de Natsuki que solo se limitaba observar a los 6 reptiles más parecidos a pequeños dragones a su alrededor…**_

-"No tenemos por qué huir…"-

-"¡Pero qué dices! ¡Si no nos vamos...! ¡Moriremos!"-

_**Las lágrimas salían de mí ser…**_

_**El temor a perder la vida en algo como eso era obvio en mí…**_

_**¿Qué más podía hacer?**_

_**No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando…**_

_**Me encontraba herida…**_

_**Con aflicción y disposición de aferrarme a la vida…**_

_**Y la confusión mezclada con desesperación me llegaba aun más al contemplar a Natsuki de pie sin intención de huida o de ayudarme a salir de ese lugar…**_

_**Dándome la espalda, con los puños cerrados…**_

_**Y unas cuantas palabras que tenía para mi…**_

_-"Mai tenía razón…"-_

_**¿Mai? ¿Su amiga? ¿Qué tenía que ver con aquella situación?**_

_**No podía pensar con eficiencia…**_

_**Solo podía escuchar lo que ella susurraba… **_

-"Lamento mucho todo esto Shizuru…"-

-"…"-

-"Nuestros orígenes… nuestra procedencia… no podría ser la misma… pero quiero que sepas… aprecio mucho el tiempo que hoy pase contigo… así que por favor… no me temas…"-

-"¿E…h…?"-

_**Imposibilitada para razonar…**_

_**Con palabras que no entendía en ningún sentido…**_

_**Solo pude observar, como Natsuki quitaba un brazalete hecho de cuero negro de su muñeca, para dejar a la vista una especie de tatuaje que comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que ella colocaba dos de sus dedos en este y se deslizaba a lo largo de su brazo para hacer aparecieran nuevos signos a lo largo de su piel que instantáneamente comenzaron a destellar… **_

-"¡Yo no he venido a este lugar con intención de comenzar una guerra! Así que… por el poder que me confiere mi linaje… les pido se vayan y regresen a nuestro mundo que en paz vive ya…"-

_**De firmes gritos…**_

_**Sin respuesta a lo que ella rogaba…**_

_**Sonidos guturales emanaban de las criaturas que solo abrían sus fauces para dar a entender no harían lo que se les pedía…**_

-"Si ese es el caso… entonces me obligan a tomar medidas extremas…"-

_**Apretando el puño de donde emanaban todos los signos que cubrían su cuerpo….**_

_**El destello de una fuerte luz disperso las sombras del lugar…**_

_**Por lo que me vi obligada a apartar mi mirada por un momento…**_

_**Para dirigirla de nuevo a Natsuki una vez la luz se desvaneció…**_

_**Dejando ver una figura que pensaba solo existía en antiguos dibujos…**_

_**O en animaciones fantásticas de nuestro mundo moderno…**_

_**De su cabeza asomaban 4 cuernos que parecían hechos de roca cristalina, azul-verdes claros…**_

_**Dos de ellos más largos que sus compañeros…**_

_**Garras en cada uno de sus dedos que parecían fieros y gruesos del mismo color que sus cuernos…**_

_**Escasas escamas que aparentaban estar hechas igualmente de piedra y que cubrían las partes esenciales de su cuerpo, como hombros, brazos, antebrazos, piernas, espinillas, y espalda… **_

_**Una cola que parecía hecha del mismo material… **_

_**Y lo que desde mi perspectiva resaltaba aun más de su apariencia…**_

_**Un par de verdes ojos que brillaban cual joyas luminiscentes…**_

_**Todo acompañado por pequeños cristales que flotaban en la atmosfera a su alrededor…**_

_**Era un dragón… o al menos parecía la unión de uno con un ser humano… **_

_**Todo estaba fuera de la realidad…**_

_**No había lógica en nada de lo que presenciaba…**_

_**El desmayarme era una opción que esperaba con ansias…**_

_**Pero el miedo no me lo permitía…**_

_**Y las únicas palabras que escuche de ella para mí… **_

_**Fueron… **_

-"Este es… mi origen divino…"-

_**No hubo respuesta de mi parte…**_

-"Te protegeré… así que por favor… no te muevas…"-

_**Aunque quisiera…**_

_**El miedo no me lo permitía…**_

_**Las heridas no me dejaban…**_

_**Y el contemplar una escena llena de sangre era mi única opción… **_

_**El puro cristal del que parecían estar hechas aquellas garras era manchado por el intenso rojo de la sangre de aquellos que parecían bestias… **_

_**Los gritos de agonía no tenían eco en mi mente perdida… **_

_**Y la masacre hecha parecía un réquiem sin fin…**_

_**Tenía miedo…**_

_**Estaba desesperada…**_

_**Me encontraba en extremo confundida…**_

_**Pero por alguna razón…**_

_**Solo podía contemplarla a ella… **_

_**Una vez más… **_

_**Había algo de verdad hermoso en ella…**_

_**Y el perderme en ese sentimiento era lo único que podía hacer…**_

_**Hasta que mi hombro fue tocado por una compañía inesperada…**_

-"Hola"-

-"¿¡Eh!?"-

-"Así que tú eras la que se mezclaba con el aroma de su majestad…"-

_**De la nada…**_

_**Tokiha Mai…**_

_**Vestida con una minifalda roja, playera de tirantes negra y una chaqueta igualmente roja me hablaba como si nada estuviera pasando en ese lugar...**_

-"Mou… Da igual… Es increíble que nuestra estancia en este lugar sea interrumpida por mascotas de mal gusto… quizás deberíamos enseñarle a alguien a cuidar bien de sus pertenencias…"-

_**Y con esas extrañas palabras…**_

_**Un par de llamas emanaban de la manos de la amiga de Natsuki que parecía se divertiría haciendo lo que fuere que planeara…**_

-"Es una lástima… parecen ser pura-sangre…"-

_**Y con eso… Las llamas aumentaron hasta alcanzar a dos de las bestias que una vez estuvieron en contacto con aquel fuego no dejaron de arder hasta que la muerte les llego…**_

_**Seguramente no pasaron muchos minutos hasta que exterminados se encontraron aquellos seres…**_

_**Y el silencio se vino con la inmovilidad del par de chicas que se aseguraban no hubieran más sorpresas…**_

-"Parece que fueron todos su Majestad"-

-"Eso espero…"-

-"Demonios… de verdad que tiene amistades con gusto por las bromas pesadas majestad… ¿No estaría libre una vez comenzara su estancia aquí?"-

-"Eso creí también…"-

_**De rostro serio…**_

_**Con más de un enojo escondido…**_

_**Solo podía limitarme a ver todo lo sucedido sin la posibilidad de emitir un solo sonido…**_

_**Nada encajaba con mi realidad…**_

_**Y lo que había presenciado solo podía ser producto de mi imaginación o quizás algo peor…**_

-"El olor a sangre puede ser un problema majestad…"-

-"Me haré cargo…"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Mai…"-

-"¿Si?"-

-"No te preocupes… solo déjame hacerlo… por favor…"-

_**Una petición en medio de una situación que de verdad no entendía…**_

_**¿Majestad?**_

_**¿Olor a sangre?**_

_**Una mirada un tanto molesta por parte de la que respondía al nombre de Mai… **_

_**No había forma de que pudiera entenderlo…**_

_**Y el ver la figura de la que alguna vez fue la chica con la había compartido un asombroso día se volteaba para verme de frente…**_

_**Lo que provoco en mi un miedo que desconocía hasta ese momento… **_

-"Shizuru…"-

_**El moverme hacia atrás con la intención de huir era lo único que podía hacer…**_

_**Mi rostro seguro que delataba horror…**_

_**Pero el gesto de Natsuki fue lo único que hizo me detuviera…**_

_**No era agresivo…**_

_**No era tampoco feroz…**_

_**Y lo que estaba ante mis ojos desaparecía lentamente dejando ver la chica con la que había salido unas horas antes…**_

_**Sin rasguños o heridas mortales como las que había recibido al protegerme…**_

_**Solo sus ropas que rasgadas se encontraban…**_

_**Y con esa imagen que dejaba a un lado totalmente la que había portado momentos atrás se acerco a mí para arrodillarse a mi lado y apartar unos mechones de pelo que invadían mi rostro asustado… **_

-"Perdoname…"-

-"…"-

-"Se que en estos momentos no podrás entender mucho de lo que pueda decirte… y tal vez lo mejor sea el que no llegues a comprenderlo nunca… ya que quizás las teorías que tienes son lo único que pueden dar lógica a tu mundo… sin necesidad de intervenciones como las que has presenciado el día de hoy…"-

_**No podía entender…**_

_**Eso era cierto…**_

_**Y el temblor incesante no hallaba fin, mientras que una sensación de calor invadía mis heridas, puesto que Natsuki había colocado sus blancas manos en mi piel para sanar cada marca que hubiera sido hecha en mí…**_

_**Así que contemplarla era mi única opción, mientras intentaba digerir lo que me decía… **_

-"Quiero que sepas que desde el primer día en que llegue a este mundo y te vi por primera vez, causaste curiosidad en mi… pero el miedo a lo desconocido solo me permitían el verte a la distancia… quizás suene loco e incluso extraño el sentir curiosidad por una desconocida de entre los miles que nos rodean… pero al final no pude evitar acercarme a ti…"

_**Dulces palabras…**_

_**Una declaración que en cierto momento me habrían hecho feliz al saber no era la única en sentir eso que me describía…**_

_**Pero de igual forma el shock recibido no me permitía razonar nada…**_

_**Y el sentir las amables manos limpiarme, así como procurarme era lo único que quizás mi cerebro registraba, junto a la imagen de Tokiha Mai a un lado cerrando los ojos para darme la espalda con los brazos cruzados y caminar un par de pasos lejos, sabiendo al parecer lo que sucedería en esos momentos… **_

-"Perdona Shizuru… pero… sera mejor que olvides lo que hoy has vivido…"-

-"No…"-

_**Una tenue negación…**_

-"Natsuki..."-

_**Fue lo único que pudo salir de mí…**_

_**Los temblores no se detenían…**_

_**Aun el miedo estaba presente en mí…**_

_**Pero lo que apenas y percibía era algo que de verdad no deseaba sucediera…**_

_**De alguna forma...**_

_**Quería entenderlo...**_

**_Quizás_**_** aceptarlo...**_

_**Y que ella **__**fuera quien me lo explicara**__**, para así sentir que el mundo tenia **_**_lógica..._**

_**Pero **__**al final...**_

_**No yo no podía hacer nada... **_

_**Y peor aun...**_

_**No era mi decisión... **_

-"Na... tsu..."-

_**Con un suave movimiento…**_

_**Ella coloco su mano en mis ojos para cerrarlos…**_

_**Un abrazo vino después de aquello…**_

_**Y como si se tratara de una suave caricia…**_

_**Sentí sus labios sobre los míos... con una rara sensación de una lagrima emerger de mis ojos para recorrer mi mejilla…**_

_**Recibiendo el adiós con unas ultimas palabras... **_

-"En verdad me divertí mucho… Lamento lo sucedido… Y aunque tú me olvides… yo nunca olvidare lo que en estos momentos siento por ti… hasta siempre… "-

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

.

.

_**2 Días después…**_

_-"¡Hey! ¡Kuga!"-_

_-"¡Kugaaaa!"-_

**En la entrada principal del campus universitario… **

_-"¡Kuga! ¡Haznos caso!"-_

_-"¡Oiiii! Kugaaaa…"-_

-"Pfff… De nuevo tanto escándalo desde temprano…"-

-"¿Ara?"-

-"¿Fujino?"-

-"¿Qué es lo que miras Haruka-san?"-

-"mmm, nada… solo la escena de cada mañana…"-

-"¿Ara? ¿Sera que Haruka-san siente celos de ver a su amor platónico ser perseguida por todo ese séquito?"-

-"¿¡Eh!?"

-"No… Lo lamento Haruka-san… pero he de ser honesta contigo y decirte que tú probablemente no eres de su tipo"-

-"¿¡AHH!?"-

-"Lo sé… quizás te tome un poco de tiempo el que lo superes pero…"-

-"Si.. si… si… ya sé, pero tú siempre estarás para darme tu amistad…"-

-"¿Ara?"-

-"¿¡Pero qué dices!? IDIOTA Tu broma ya esta gastada"-

-"¿Eh? ¿Cómo que gastada? Si esta es la primera vez que la uso contigo…"-

-"Deja de bromear… si apenas hace dos días estabas con lo mismo…"-

_**¿Lo mismo?**_

-"En fin… será mejor que nos demos prisa y dejemos el espectáculo de Kuga-san para después, o si no llegaremos tarde a clase…"-

-"Mmm… si…"-

_-"Oiiii Kugaaaaaa"-_

_**Un grito a lo lejos…**_

_**Una escena familiar…**_

_-"Al menos podrías decirnos qué tipo de libro te gustaría tratar en clase para el informe de nuestro trabajo final…"-_

_**Qué raro… **_

_**Estando cerca, no pude evitar detenerme en mi camino siguiendo a Haruka…**_

_**¿Por qué me interesa escuchar el tipo de libro que a ella le gustaría analizar?**_

-"…"-

_**Estando rodeada de todo su equipo de trabajo, muy cerca ya del edificio en donde tomaríamos la única clase que compartimos…**_

_**Su rostro parece no querer contestar…**_

_**Aunque…**_

_**Por algún motivo…**_

_**Al cerrar su ojos y volver a abrirlos lentamente…**_

_**Siento que me observa a mí a la distancia…**_

_**Para responder la pregunta forzada…**_

-"Me gustaría tratar el poema épico de Gilgamesh…"-

-"¡Ahhhh!"-

_**Una respuesta que parece no agradar a su equipo al tratarse de una lectura complicada…**_

_**Pero tengo la sensación de que si yo estuviera en su equipo me alegraría de sobremanera tratar ese maravilloso escrito… **_

-"¡Fujino!"-

_**El grito y agarre a mi brazo de parte de mi amiga que me jaloneaba para continuar nuestro camino interrumpía mi dejo de pensamiento… **_

-"¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Hay que irnos ya!"-

-"¿Eh? Si…"

-"¡Bien! ¡Vamos!"-

_**Arrastrada por mí amiga…**_

_**Alejada del grupo que rodeaba a la compañera que poseía un intenso mirar…**_

_**Mi desliz condujo a su rostro que no dejaba de observarme serio…**_

_**Todo para ser testigo de una hermosa sonrisa que parecía ser regalada solo a mí…**_

_**Un gesto que por algún motivo arranco un latido de mi corazón…**_

_**Sensación que perduro hasta que llegue a mi lugar por fin para sentarme a un lado de mi amiga que tenía algo más que preguntarme antes de que iniciara la clase… **_

-"Por cierto… Fujino…"-

-"¿Si?"-

-"¿Ya es oficial?"-

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?"-

-"¿De que si son novios ya?"-

-"Ah… pues… si… el día de ayer me lo propuso y le dije que si…"-

-"¡Wuow! Eso si que me sorprende"-

-"¿Por qué Haruka-san?"

-"¿Sera porque vienes dándole negativas desde hace un año…? ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?"-

-"¿Que cambio?"-

-"Si… ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo dijeras que si por fin?"-

**Extraña pregunta…**

**No tenía como responderla con racionalidad…**

**Hasta que unas palabras desconocidas para mi salieron de mi boca…**

-"Quizás… sea… porque no pude estar con la persona que yo en realidad amaba…"-

-"¿Eh…? ¿Fujino?"-

_**No podía entender lo que yo había dicho…**_

_**Y seguramente mi amiga tampoco podía hacerlo…**_

_**Pero de mi rostro una sola lágrima salió, al mismo tiempo que interrumpía el interrogatorio inminente de Haruka que tuvo que guardarlo en cuanto el profesor ingreso al aula…**_

_**Seguido de las dos que destacaban en todo el grupo y que tomaron asiento en sus acostumbrados lugares…**_

_**Lo que por alguna razón hizo que al mirar específicamente a la de ojos de color jade que por algún motivo dirigió su mirar hacia mi persona, logro con eso doliera mi corazón…**_

_**Es extraño… **_

_**Siento como si esto hubiera comenzado no hace mucho… **_

_**Como si hubiera encontrado la otra mitad de mi corazón…**_

_**Una mitad que no puede ser para mi…**_

_**Pero por algún otro motivo la sensación de desconocer eso por siempre, rompe en mi mas de un silencio... **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>¿Continuara?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong> Comentarios:<strong>

¡Gente querida y bonita! ¿Como están? de antemano quisiera agradecer a todas y todos aquellos que han entrado y han leído esta historia que ha surgido por la inspiración que una imagen me dio...

La verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo un ¿One-shot?, por lo que no se si darle continuación...

Es por eso que solicito humildemente su siempre amable opinión que me auxilia en decisiones de redacción...

Lo que me lleva a decir que esta pequeña historia es una pausa momentánea de "Esclavizante Burocracia" ya que aun no he terminado el capitulo correspondiente..

Por ende el escribir un "entremés" para ayudar a pasar el rato en lo que termino es una forma de agradecer la paciencia tan infinita y benévola que siempre me han regalado, por lo que solo espero sea de su agrado...

Y si no lo es, con gusto leeré sus opiniones...

Sin mas, agradezco su atención y me despido deseándoles solo lo mejor de la vida.

Con afectuoso agradecimiento...

Teul Ehecatl


End file.
